


In The End

by Tearfeather



Series: Dominion [6]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: The war is over. Michael and Samantha have a chance at a real life together. This is their first steps.





	In The End

_Sam's POV_

I wasn’t sure how our life would change once I said yes. Maybe it wouldn’t. It didn’t really need to change… right? I could only hope that was the case. I still look down at my hand in surprise each time I see the ring. Our wedding, if you want to call it that, was something else. We shared the news the following morning, choosing to spend time together instead of running off to tell Raphael, Gabriel, and Ethan. I didn’t want anything special, but Michael wouldn’t hear it. He wanted this to be special and all about me. I gave up and let him have his way since it made him happy. I smiled at the memory of that time.

__

_Sometime in the past_

When I went to tell Raphael, Gabriel was there with her. They seemed to have been talking about something when I came in. She just smiled at me and I arched an eyebrow. Did she know? I suspected she did as she wouldn’t stop smiling at me. Gabriel looked downright confused.

“What is going on?” He asked, looking at me and then to his sister. I looked at her and sighed. This wasn’t fair. Finally, I looked at Gabriel. 

“Michael asked me to marry him. He gave me a ring last night.” Raphael shot from her chair and snatched up my hand immediately. I didn’t know she could move that fast. 

“Congratulations.” Gabriel said, standing. He wasn’t nearly as curious about the ring as Raphael was, who I was sure would keep my hand if I allowed it. 

“Thank you.” I looked to Raphael and then back to Gabriel. “Does that… bother you?”

“No. I already think of you as a sister. This silly human custom doesn’t change that.” Gabriel barely got the comment out before Raphael elbowed him in the side, hard. He flinched at the unexpected attack. “What was that for?!”

“This is not a silly human custom. I think it’s wonderful that Michael wants to marry her.” She was still fawning over the ring. I tried to get my hand back and she wouldn’t let go. Figures. “It means he really loves her. For mortals, it’s the highest physical show of love. That, and having a child.” She looked up then and grinned. I groaned. 

“Would you stop that? It’s sort of creepy.” I whined at her and she laughed. Gabriel rolled his eyes. She had a way of doing things that could really creep a person out without trying. Or maybe she was. I never did figure that out when I was growing up. I sort of blocked it out of my mind. 

“Where is Michael? Shouldn’t he be with you to share the news?”

“He went to get Ethan. He wanted to tell him personally.” It made sense but then I wondered. Ethan thought of me like his sister. Had Michael gone to ask him personally because of that? I would have to ask him later. I wondered how Ethan would take it. Hopefully good. “Raphael, would you stand with me? What’s it called? Be my bridesmaid?” I asked, hoping I had the correct word. 

“Of course! I would love to.” While I thought of her like a mother, I had a different plan for who was to walk me down the aisle. I just hoped he would do it. 

“Gabriel, Michael wants you to be his best man.” I chimed in, looking to the other arch angel. He scoffed at me, or maybe it was the request, but I could see the joy hidden in there. He was secretly happy for this. 

A few hours and some ’arguments’ later, everyone was on the same page as the wedding. I had asked Ethan if he would walk me down the aisle. It would mean so much to me and he agreed. I didn’t really want to wait, or have a wedding in the firs place, but this was important to us. Raphael helped me to find a dress. It was simple, though I loved it. I refused to wear white. I just… never liked the color or the idea that it was the only ‘pure’ color. 

The dress we found was pink in color. It was made to be modest, which was nice. It had small flowers all over the bodice of the dress, a sheer top around the shoulders, and a skirt that was flowy. There was only a minor train behind it, which was good because I already was tripping over it and it wasn’t even more than a foot behind me. That figured. Raphael was laughing at me; however, I could see the tears in her eyes. She helped to put up my hair in ringlets that framed my face. I felt beautiful but at the same time, I knew this was silly. I looked at myself in the mirror. Raphael came into my line of sight from behind. 

“You look beautiful.” She hugged me with a smile on her face. 

“I look ridiculous.” I murmured, not seeing myself. 

“Relax. This is your time. Enjoy it!” She was so confident. I nodded to her. “I’m alright. I’ll see you there.” I smiled to her. She took me by the shoulders, holding me still. 

“I love you Sam. Never forget that. This is… Enjoy yourself. Your life is just starting.” I nodded again, fighting back the tears now. I couldn’t cry. I didn’t want to make my face look all red and puffy. Raphael gave me one last hug and walked out of the room. Once the door shut, I looked back at the mirror. Was this really me?

Thirty minutes later, I was standing outside the door. Ethan walked over to me, arching an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, shifting on my feet. I had made a rash choice. This wasn’t going to work out. I was going to die right then and there. I closed my eyes. 

“You look great.” Ethan whispered to me, holding out his hand for me. I looked at him. He always looked good in uniform. I swallowed hard with a stiff nod to him. I placed my hand within his as his other hand pushed open the door. The moment we were noticed, Raphael and Gabriel gave me an odd look. I blushed. I couldn’t make eye contact with them, especially Raphael. She was going to kill me. Instead of the lovely dress we had found, I had changed into a black tank-top, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. My hair was still how she did it… sort of. Michael was standing there with the priest, an amused look on his face.

“Breathe.” Ethan said as he moved, forcing me to keep pace with him. We kept moving until we got to the altar. He left me there with Michael. 

“You look beautiful.” He said with a bright smile on his face. I felt Raphael burning a hole in my back with her glare. All her work, and I had panicked. 

“T-thanks.” I murmured, worried he would think I didn’t want to do this. In truth, I didn’t. it was silly but…

After it was all over, I was hiding behind Michael and Ethan. Raphael was on the other side of them, trying to talk to me. I didn’t want her to be mad at me but dressed like that? It wasn’t me. I had to make this about me and be myself. I hoped she understood. When she finally agreed to just talk and not do anything else, they moved. I kept near them though just in case. I was only a human!

“Why did you change? You looked so beautiful Sam.” She sounded more hurt by the fact I changed than anything else. I couldn’t look at her. It was like I disappointed her. 

“I had to do it my way. I couldn’t just… conform like every other bride does. I’m sorry. I know you want me to look a certain way, but I couldn’t. I had to be me.” I blurted it all out quickly, finding the floor very interesting. There was a long pause and then she sighed. 

“I should have known. You always did want to do things your own way. You barely listened when you were growing up.” I slowly turned my eyes to her. She was standing there, arms crossed over her chest, but she didn’t look mad. She didn’t even look upset. “You don’t need me anymore Sam. You have my brother and Ethan to keep you out of trouble.” She glanced at them both. “Or maybe help you get into more trouble. I love you my dear. I’ve always thought of you like my own. Keep an eye on him for me?” She gestured to Michael. I nodded quickly. 

“Of course. I won’t let you down.” She smiled once more. 

“I know you won’t. Be happy. Don’t fear the future.” I started to cry. I didn’t want her to go but I knew it would be coming. I blinked away the tears… and she was gone. A single black feather floated down to me, landing perfectly in my hands. As I looked at the feather, I felt arms hug me around my shoulders. 

“Stay strong and make sure Michael doesn’t get into trouble. It’s a habit of his.” I nodded. Gabriel was like a brother to me. I placed my hand on his arms and his hug got a little tighter.  
“I’ll miss you.” I closed my eyes as his arms disappeared. The sudden wind behind me told me all I needed to know. Gabriel was gone as well. This was a joyful day, even if we had to say good bye to Raphael and Gabriel. I would see them again someday. I knew that. Ethan did too I suspect. Looking skyward, I smiled at the sky.

“We’ll meet again someday.” I whispered. Michael came to my side, taking my hand in his. 

“How do you know? Did Raphael tell you?” He asked, following my gaze. I shook my head. 

“I know it in my heart.”

_Present time – 6 years later_

“Andalusa! You get back here right now!” I yelled at my daughter. She was now 5 years old. Hard to believe time flies as it does now. The world isn’t perfect, and it never will be, however we made our own modest home in this place. We lived outside of Vega in a small community. It was perfect. Anda paused in her running and looked back at me. She sighed, kicking a rock as she came back to me.

“Yes mother?” She said, looking upset I stopped her fun. She looked exactly like Michael but had my eyes. I smiled to her, keeping her little sister on my hip. 

“Don’t bother Ethan too much today ok? He does have work to do.” She looked up at me with a broad smile. Ethan, who was standing by his vehicle, started to laugh. He took Anda once a week and had since she was born. He was honestly in love with the charming little girl. I couldn’t blame him. She was pretty cool. Stubborn and determined to do this, but she was mine. How could I not be proud? I got a quick hug and she was off running away. Ethan lifted her into the jeep and made sure she was all buckled in. Ethan waved, to which I waved as well, and they were off. Michael came walking over at that time. 

“Everything alright?”

“Yes. Just teasing her. I can’t help it. She always thinks she’s in trouble for every little thing.” Michael curled an arm around me. I felt him kiss my head and then our second daughter’s head. She giggled and reached for him. 

“How’s my little princess?” He asked, taking her with a smile on his face. 

“Ezilieve has been just fine.” I commented, placing a kiss on her head. She smiled up at me. She looked far more like me than Anda did but that was fine. I didn’t mine. They were still our little miracles. Neither one had any traits like an angel which was a relief. Michael didn’t think they would and when I asked why he thought that, he wouldn’t answer. I just hoped he was right. 

“Good morning!” We both turned to look at the voice. When we weren’t sure if we wanted to stay in Vega, a woman named Flower approached us. She said she wanted to make sure we were happy and wanted us to come with her to a new settlement. We were puzzled by the outcome, however the marks I still had told me it would be alright. I put my faith in them. Turns out, I was right to do so. 

“Good morning Flower. How are you?” I asked, waving to her. She beamed back at me. 

“Great. How’s the family?” I smiled to her. 

“We are doing well. What brings you by?” Michael asked, holding Ezil against his chest. 

“I was just wondering if you and your family wanted to come to the community center tonight. We are having a get together. We have been out here for 5 years now and no issues. It’s an anniversary.” I looked to Michael. Had it been that long? Already? It made sense though since Anda was born here and so was her sister. 

“Of course. We would love to be there. We’ll see you later.” I responded. 

“Wonderful! It starts when the sun goes down. Don’t be late!” Flower grinned and with a wave, she was off, asking our neighbors the same thing she asked. I shook my head. When I turned to get back to laundry, Michael was standing there looking at me. 

“What?” I asked, wondering if he was seeing something I didn’t. He didn’t answer right away so I asked again. 

“I love you.” He said simply. I felt my cheeks get a little hot. 

“I love you too Michael.” I couldn’t help but get this warm, fuzzy feeling every time he said it to me. That feeling never changed over the years. 

“Are you happy?” He asked, reaching a hand out to me. I took his hand with mine, brushing my thumb over the simple ring he wore. He did the same to my ring. 

“Yes. I love our life together. I couldn’t be happier.” Michael pulled me close, giving me a kiss. I retuned the kiss. When I pulled back, I asked him the same question. 

“Without a doubt. I am a very happy man.” I felt those words ring true in my heart. I leaned against him, hugging him and our daughter. 

“Tsk. You’ve gone soft Michael.” We turned to the voice. I smiled, feeling tears coming to my eyes. Raphael and Gabriel stood there, and it had been Gabriel who was teasing his brother. 

“It’s been too long.” I commented, brushing tears from my face.

“Come on. You have someone to meet and someone else later when she is home again.” Michael said with a smile. He didn’t even seem phased by the tease from Gabriel. Raphael practically ambushed him to steal Ezil from his arms. The little girl was more than happy to go to her aunt. Even though they hadn’t met, we had talked about both Gabriel and Raphael a lot. Less than an hour later, we found Ethan and Anda back at the house. When I started to ask why, Ethan just pointed skyward with a smile. Of course, he had been looking. 

_We fought so hard to make it to this point. There were timing we should have failed. We held to our faith and each other. We wouldn’t have made it without family. This is our happy ending._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my faithful commenters. I have added three of you to my character list. I hope you don't mind. I also assumed you were all female. Sorry if you are not!


End file.
